


Slumber Party

by Lemon_Rock



Series: Smut-ish [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Movie Night, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: Gay Sleepover. Thats all u need to know





	1. Peri's House

It was a cool summers day in Beach City and the girls, mainly consisting of Amethyst, Pearl, Sapphire, Ruby, Peridot and Lapis were cooling off in a small park on the luscious, green grass. Happily deciding on a small get together. Preferably a sleepover.

**Peridot's POV:**

**"We should have it at Peri's house! She has the biggest house and three single beds in her room!"** Amethyst announced.

I wasn't very big on doing  _anything_ at my house, but the tubby girl wasn't kidding when she said I have the biggest house. And my room definitely had ample space for all six of us if we slept two in a bed. 

**"Yeah! Peri will your mom allow it? Ya know for all of us to sleep over?"** Ruby adjured, kindly obviating from any sort of punishment from my mother.

**"Well its not like she would be at home or anything at the time."** I said in a hush, rubbing the softer skin on my left arm. I swear I was wearing out all of my shirts like this. 

**"Great! And what about your sister?"** Pearl smiled, pressing her hands together in a soft clap.

**"Oh Jasper is on her 'vacation' with her new girlfriend."** I sighed, rolling my eyes.  _At least I was home alone._

**"Another one? Who's it this time? Is she happy with her at least?"** Lapis, one of Jasper's former girlfriends, she knows what this new girl will go through.

**"Lapis cool it"** Amethyst chuckled slightly,  **"Jealous much?"**

**"I'm not** _ **jealous,**_ **I'm** _ **worried**_ **that if Jasper** **doesn't** **like her much she'd get hurt. And again, Peridot, you haven't answered any of my questions."** She added, darting her eyes at me apprehensively.

**"** **Well-** **"** I started,  **"Its Ruby. You know the other one, the one that wears an** **eye patch** **. I think she's happy. I mean I've never seen her smile so much before. She hadn't bothered me since Ruby came along"** I looked at Sapphire, she seemed uneasy about the commonness of her girlfriend's name.

**"Maybe, if it bothers you** **Sapph** **, we could give Jasper's girlfriend a nickname so we** **don't** **confuse her with** _ **your**_ **Ruby?"** Pearl suggested. 

**"Please. If you don't mind"** She subdued. 

**"Well we can't call her eye patch, I mean 'cause** **Sapph** **has one too. We can call** **her...** **J.R** **!"** Amethyst uttered, raising her finger in the air, like she'd just done a Shakespeare performance. 

**"Junior?"** Ruby questioned. 

**"No,** **J.R** **like as in 'Jasper's Ruby'!"** She corrected.

**"** **Never mind** **,**   **let's just call her 'Eyeball'"**  The tubby girl mocked.

**"Guys how long have we been here? We should probably get a move on if we still wanna have some fun!"** Lapis said, lifting herself up from her jacket she placed loosely as a seat on the soft grass. 

**"Yeah we should probably make some arrangements with our parents."** Pearl sighed, raising her thin, pale arms in the air, awaiting Lapis' help off the ground. And its what she got.

We all eventually stood up and took a few stretches before grabbing our things and moving along. 

**"If you can, I'll see you guys at my place at eight."** I waved, with everyone walking off in the direction of our own houses. Currently it was quarter to seven, which gave me and everyone else just about enough time to get ready for later on.

**(Time skip: Half past seven)**

Everything was set. There were optimal snacks for Amethyst and a few hidden ones for the rest of us. Video games, board games and phone chargers were placed all over the table. Not to mention the uncapped WiFi router I had built into the wall. I had enough money left over for about thirteen fishstew pizzas. Two for everyone (except for Amethyst who would need an extra). I had spare sleeping bags just in case someone was a rough sleeper and pajamas that's way too big for me, just in case someone forgot theirs. Although I didn't have much because I usually just sleep in my underwear and-

_'DING DONG!' 'DING DONG!' 'DIIINNGGGGG FUCKINNGG_ _DOONNNNGGG_ _!'_

**"Okay okay, I'm coming! Hold your horses!"** I screamed, running all the way across the room. When this person  _'DING DONG'_ -ed at least one last time before I angrily opened the door.

It was Lapis. She wore slim, blue skinny jeans and a plain white tank top with black converse shoes. In a word, she looked  _pulchritudinous_.

**"Why were you ringing the bell so much? … I mean hi. Come in."**  I added making her giggle. She had the cutest giggle, she'd snort softly before she did and honestly I was head over heels for it.

I closed the door as she walked in.

**"I'm just really excited! And hi right back** **at'cha** **Peripie** **."** She smiled, dropping her bags on the ground and jumping into a hug.She smelt like the ocean, as always it was entrancing. 

**"Why don't we put your bags upstairs?"** I smiled as she squeezed me harder,  **"You know, before I suffocate."**

**"Oh. Sorry. Yeah let's go."** She chuckled, letting go of me.

I showed her to my bedroom.  _'I bet that not a lot of nerds could say that about a girl like Lapis'_ I thought, mentally laughing myself off. 

**"I guess I'll be sleeping in your bed,** **ay** **?"**

**"** _ **My**_ **bed?"** I panicked. 

**"Well Ruby and** **Sapph** **are** _ **definitely**_ **sharing. Amethyst and Pearl wouldn't have it another other way. Which leaves your bed to me!"** She concluded, a huge grin marking her face.

We took an awkward walk down the stairs and an even more awkward sit on the couch.

**"So do you think the others are running late?"** She asked, tapping her index and middle fingers against her knee. Lapis had smooth, slender fingers. It wasn't as thin as Pearl's and it wasn't as thick as Amethyst's. In my book, that's a perfect score.

**"Actually no. You came about half an hour earlier than arrival time."** I said, mentally smiling. I was kind of happy to be alone with her.  _Not sexually but personally_. 

**"Really?"** The bluenette jumped.  _'I guess she's not as excited as I am'_

**"Great! Now we set up some pranks!"** Lapis smiled deviously.

**"** **Wh-what** **?** **P-pranks** **?"** I exhaled into my words.

**"Yeah, you know, pranks. Amethyst is always pranking me so I thought I'd** **just...** **return the favour"**

Eventually I gave in, planting whoopee cushions under the couch seats, loosening salt containers, hiding plastic cockroaches in cupboard, etc. Giggling the whole way through it all, I felt as though we were getting closer. Already being the best of friends, getting closer could mean  _extraordinary_ things.

We finally finished planting all of Lapis' pranks, ( _I swear those were the only things she brought along!),_ when I decided to check the time.  **"19:54"** I sighed. 

**"We could sit on the couch for the next six minutes"** The bluenette suggested.

At the time I was on a ladder, ( _b_ _asically I was putting a bucket of salt on the door and quietly hoping Pearl would fall for that one),_ when I slipped. My small hands missing the steps and giving up on life at that very moment. But I didn't die, nor did I inquire a concussion. I felt a smooth pair of hands at my waist as I realized that I was caught in the fall. It was Lapis.

I sighed, opening my eyes, ready to apologize when I met her gaze. Her pupils were a magnificent shade of baby blue that sparkled like the ocean under moonlight. Honestly it was scenic beyond comprehension. But they soon faded out as she closed them, drawing her face nearer.

_'_ _Holy smokes!'_ I mentally panicked, mimicking her until our noses brushed softly against each other.  _'_ _Just a little further, Peridot!'_

_ 'DING DONG!' _

The cloddy doorbell rang, immediately causing Lapis to drop me out of surprise. 

**"Oh…** **S-sorry** **Peridot."** She said awkwardly, helping me off the ground. 

**"Don't worry about it. I actually think its better than being dropped square off a ladder. Thanks for that though"** I added, a small smile tugging at my lips. Then she frowned. 

**"About catching you, I'm sorry** **for-** **"**

_ 'DIIIINNNGG FUCKING DOOONNG!' _

**"I'll get that."** She sighed, walking off into the living room.

' _I was so close',_ I groaned, pulling at my hair,  _'if only I did something faster! I could've. I swear I would've. But I didn't!'_

At that moment Lapis ran into the room.  **"Psst! Peri,** **hide the ladder"**  she whispered, running back out.

I softly patted the ladder and thanked it before carrying it out of the bedroom window.  _'_

_Be careful when you walk out of the room, Peridot. You don't want to set off any pranks. Speaking of, I should probably stop talking to_ _myself.'_

**Lapis POV:**

**"Right on time guys. Peridot's inside."** I greeted, gesturing for them to enter. 

**"I hope you two didn't do anything I wouldn't, cause if you did I'd–"**

**"AMETHYST!"** Pearl scolded, smacking the back of the tubby brunette's head. 

**"Ow! Damn, P, I was just kidding. Its not like** ** _we_** **–"** She stopped, watching the taller girl give her a death glare.  **"** **N-nothing** **"**

Then next was Sapphire and Ruby, walking in hand in hand like an old married couple. I always loved how much they were together, how much affection they shared with one another. It was  _adorable._  

**"Good evening, Lapis"** Sapphire smiled 

**"Hey, Laz"** Ruby greeted, giving me a high five,  _or a low five on my account._

**"Ladies"** I bowed, closing the door behind them.

In that moment Peridot had stepped into the room, a small smudge of black paint on her cheek. She looked like she'd just worked on someone's car engine. _Honestly_   _it_ _was hot._  

**"Peridot! Snacks! I'm hungry"** Amethyst demanded. 

**"Amethyst you** ** _just_** **got here. Can't you** ** _wait?_** **"** Peridot scoffed, walking toward us.

_Everything was awkward._

Sapphire and Ruby sat on the couch, giggling quietly.  _Probably flirting._ Amethyst sat on the carpet staring at Pearl, who was busy having a conversation with Peridot. And I…  _what am I doing?_ I just sat on the recliner observing everything.

The curtains in the living room were a dull gold, same as the furnishing that Amethyst sat on. The couches were some shade of cyan. It looked faded, as though it had been there for a specific amount of time. And the TV was off,  _sadly._ The only people who changed out of their clothes, (that we wore at the park), was Pearl, Sapphire and Ruby.

My train of thought was interrupted by a pleasantly warm feeling on my neck. I sighed, trying not to make any strange noises. _(I'm completely sensitive on my neck, ears and the whole left side of my waist)._

Turning over, I noticed it was Peridot, gesturing me to her room.

I nodded, following her up the wooden stairs, my hands awkwardly fiddling behind me. She stopped. 

**"Okay so about** **the–** **"** I cut her off, placing my finger gently to her lips. Honestly I didn't want to speak about the ladder incident. Looking back at the blonde, I saw her confused expression and her hand moving mine away.  **"So, as I was saying how are we going to do this? You know, the pranks"**

_Oh do I feel like an idiot right now._  I thought, a deep blush layering over my cheeks. 

**"I-** **uhm** **, well we know where everything is, so obviously we won't fall for anything. If we can lead them toward everything with just enough caution and precision, they'll probably think it was some kind of accident."** I paused, to gather some more ideas, when I noticed the innocent look on Peridot's face.

She was so interested in what I had to say, not to mention the paint still on her cheek. It was layered over her  caramel freckles in a way that made her look even cuter. I couldn't help but laugh at her. 

**"** **Wh** **-whats** **so funny, Lapis?"** And when she stuttered, it made her seem even more innocent than she already was. I loved the little things about Peridot that made her who she was.

**"Nothing. Nothing. I'm sorry. Its** **just-** **you've got some paint on** **your cheek** **."** I chuckled, licking my thumb before deciding to wipe it off myself. I held her face in my left hand, while I cleaned her stain with my right.

That's when she looked up at me. With that same innocent Peridot-y smile, only this time I noticed her eyes. I never thought the color of the blonde girl's eyes mattered before now. Her glasses were tinted yellow and usually hid its shade and tone. If you didn't look up close or just glanced at it slightly you'd mistake it for some sort of green. But if you paid close attention, you could easily tell the difference.

I let go of her cheeks, my hands freezing almost immediately, and removed her specs. In examining her eyes, I could feel mine stinging. Her pupils were  _mesmerising_. It was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen. They were  _periwinkle._ Not the shade of Pearl's but more  _full of_   _life_. More  _magical_ in a way.

And again, I felt the same soft feeling upon my neck. Peridot. I snapped out of my dream state, blushing almost as much as the blonde.  **"Lapis?"** She looked up at me worrily,  **"We have** **g-guests** **"**

**"Oh.** **Uhm-** **sorry."** I said, trying to hide my embarrassment, I put her glasses on myself. 

**"Whoa. I can't see shit. Okay Peri, lead me down the stairs."** I shouted, pointing to what I can only assume to be the ceiling. 

**"** **Uhh** **, Lapis. In case you forgot, I can't see either."** She added, holding tightly onto my shoulder. Though I couldn't see it, I could feel her smiling. 

**"Exactly. I'm going to see how much we trust our guts, but more importantly each other."** I said, grinning at how cheesy I was. Successfully making the blonde chuckle. 

**"Okay yeah. Let's do this."** She smiled.

_'THUD!'_   
_(Thankfully we landed on the carpet)_

**"Are you two okay? What happened? Why did you take so long?"** Pearl panicked, helping us off the floor.  _Needless to say it was harder than it sounded, considering Peridot and I were tangled together and laughing like loony ticks._

**"Thanks** **P-Pearl** **. Sorry we took so long, we were** **p-packing** **the blankets and stuff out"** the blonde quickly covered.  _Luckily we'd done that earlier._  I handed Peridot her glasses and thankfully it wasn't broken or chipped. 

**"** **Th-thanks** **"** she said, returning them to their rightful place.  _But I'd get them off soon_ _enough…_

**"Now can we have some snacks?"** Amethyst whined. 

**"Yes. Ame this is yours"** I said pointing to a large wood bowl on the counter, making her squeal happily. 

**"Always"** Pearl chuckled quietly behind me.

**"Okay so everyone else that isn't devouring the treats on the table, who's up for a movie?"** Peridot said, smiling at Ruby and Sapphire. 

**"What are we** **watchin** **'** **tonight Peri?"** Ruby asked, finally turning away from Sapphire. 

**"I didn't really think that far ahead. Can we take a vote?"** The blonde added, rubbing her jaw awkwardly. 

**"Romance?"** Pearl suggested. 

**"Horror?"** Ruby smirked at the eye patched girl. 

**"Slice of life?"** She replied. 

**"Action!"** Amethyst yelled, sticking her head out of the bowl. 

**"Comedy?"** I smiled. We all looked at Peridot, who hadn't picked out a genre yet. 

**"So Peridot. I hear horror is really good at this time of day."** Ruby winked, secretly gesturing toward Sapphire.

**Peridot's POV:**

**"Okay I think we'll go with horror"** I smiled at Ruby.

I know how much she wants this. Besides I've carefully thought this through.

If we go with romance, Ruby and Sapph are going to definitely make out. Same with Amethyst and Pearl, leaving an awkward tension between Lapis and I.

If we go with action Amethyst is going to get rowdy and probably leave everyone with a black eye.

If we go with slice of life half of us are going to fall asleep.

If it was a comedy I'd have to endure Ruby complimenting on how cute Sapphire's laugh is. Not to mention blushing at Lapis' adorable snort-giggle.

Which leaves a horror. I know for sure that if I get scared Lapis, being the protective person she is, would comfort me like Ruby does Sapphire.

**"Awe are you serious** **P-dot** **? Action seems fun"** Amethyst said, smiling widely at me. 

**"Yeah. Until you get rowdy whack everyone effortlessly."** Lapis smirked, laughing shortly after. 

**"Okay I'll go find the horror disc up stairs. Pearl will you make some popcorn. I bought an extra pack for Amethyst."** I said, turning over to the taller girl. 

**"For Rose's sake Ame you eat too much."** Pearl smiled at the Latino girl smugly, walking into the kitchen. Amethyst followed shortly. Literally.

I chuckled trotting up the stairs into my bedroom before hearing a high pitched creak behind me. I turned over to see nobody. 

**"Okay whoever is** **th-there** **you can come out now."** I said trying not to sound scared in any way.  _Too late._ After a few seconds of staring at complete nothingness I proceeded walking in the direction of my bedroom. When I heard it again. 

**"Why are you still sneaking? You do realize that its quieter when you walk up the staircase**   ** _normally_**." I huffed, opening my bedroom door. 

**"Heh. Yeah"** she chuckled as I entered. 

**"Lapis. Did you follow me for a reason or are you just trying to sneak a comedy downstairs?"** I smirked, pulling a box out from underneath my galaxy decorated bed. 

**"I uh, wanted to speak to you"** the bluenette exhaled, closing the door behind her.

She seemed serious and it was making me nervous.  **"About what?"** I asked calmly, looking at a few of the CD cases I'd picked out before.

**Lapis POV:**

I walked toward the blonde, stroking her chin gently, turning her head over so that she was facing me. I looked into her eyes, hoping she'd do the same. Using my free hand I tugged at Peridot's waist pulling her against me. 

**"You know"** I said,  **"You have more freckles up close"**  I smirked, looking at her pale face one more time before pressing my lips to hers. It was soft and warm, mainly because of Peridot flustering up. I didn't want it to last long,  _who am I kidding, of course I did,_ but there were others below us and if I went any further... Lets just say that it wouldn't be sleepover appropriate.

I broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva still connecting our lips.

Peridot's eyes were closed, thankfully. My eyes followed the huge blush running down her neck, noticing more freckles.  _Freckles._

I mentally drooled, not realising that my body was closing in on the blonde's. Eventually my lips met her jawline sending shivers down her spine. I kissed it softly making my way down her neck.

She covered her mouth, letting out muffled moans as I sucked down on her freckles like a connect-the-dot game.  **(A/N: Has no one said this before, or-??)**  She kept her eyes closed the entire time, telling me that she was okay with my actions.

Yet again I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice the two hickeys I left underneath her ear and the extra one on her collarbone.  _I should probably stop._ I thought, mentally frowning.  _I'll save this candy as a_ _midnight snack_ _._

Backing away from the smaller girl, I smirked. She had basically blacked out sitting upward. 

**"Cute"** I whispered, remembering that there were others downstairs. 

**"Shit!"** I yelled, thankfully waking Peridot. 

**"** **L-Lapis** **? I just had the craziest daydream** **and–** **oh"** she said, flustering up. 

**"Heh. Might wanna put a scarf on"** I chuckled. 

**"** **W-What** **!?"** She screamed, running to a full scale mirror that hung on the side of her door. The blonde rubbed at her neck and collar sighing as she realized it wasn't coming off, and that she was basically making it worse. 

**"Hey I got the movie. I'll set it up while you find a scarf"** I said with a faint giggle. 

**"Put the comedy back and take a horror, Lapis. Giving me a hickey doesn't change my mind"** she smirked, opening her cupboard and pulling out a lime green scarf with yellow diamonds patterned all over.

**"** **Pfft** **. Fine"** I scoffed,  **"You know me too well."** We walked out of her room with whatever movie Peridot chose. This time giggling carefully as we tip toed down the stairs.

**"Peridot I hope you** **don't** **mind. We set up the living room. So if anyone falls asleep here, its not a bother to walk all the way up the stairs."** Pearl said smiling. 

**"Thank you Pearl. That was really smart thinking."** The blonde smiled back.

***Time Skip (I can't think XP)***

Ruby had Sapphire cradled in her arms as they slept in the couch. Her blood red tank top pj's pressing against the eye patched girl's cyan/white button-up. They were covered by a dark purple blanket keeping them warm, (even though it was a scorching night).

Pearl laid on the mattress, her arms wrapped gently around Amethyst's waist as they drifted off silently together.

Last but not least was Peridot. She was stretched out across the second couch, (the longer one), all by herself. A thick green blanket was tucked into the folds of her sleeping courters, making her look like she was forming some sort of chrysalis.

I on the other hand sat like a stalker on the dining room chair, staring at her with half lidded eyes. I was wearing my dark blue sports bra and one of Peridot's pajama shorts that she said didn't fit her. I knew I was tired and, not surprisingly, wanting my  _midnight snack._

I walked over to the blonde quietly, my arm stretching out to remove her blanket when I realized,  _'Peridot sleeps in her underwear >Π< !!', _My face almost immediately flustered at the thought. But this was no reason to stop my attempt at removing the covers, was it? _Pfft no._

I pulled the covers gently off the smaller girl, trying my best not to wake her. My face going from an ecstatic mad woman to a disappointed embarrassment.

She was turned to the side and her arm covered  _everything!_ Everything  _except_ for her waist. Her huge, beautifully wide waist that I longed to wrap my arms around.  _'_

_Well I_ ** _did_** _say I was going to sleep in her bed. The couch would count as_ _well.'_ I thought, climbing in behind her. I lowered my arms to hip-length, stroking at her sides, when I felt something grab at my wrist. I looked up immediately to see a smug Peridot nowhere near tired. There were no signs that she was ever asleep in the first place. 

**"You little fucker"** I whispered before Peridot slowly turned her body over. 

_'Oh My Stars...'_

**"Let's take this slumber party upstairs, shall we?"** She added with a smirk

**×××**

**(A/N: Hmm, tastes like lemon...**  
**Well that's that in a hat. If y'all want me to continue this, its probably gonna take a while but I'll surely be happy to)**


	2. Peri's Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gay get Gayer (minus of Ruby/Sapph) In the house of Peridot Olivine Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: WARNING! I can't write smut, read at ur own cost)

Lips locked, door shut, we slammed into the wall kissing bullets onto one another.

I looked at her softly with half lidded eyes, catching her smug.

"When did you become such a kink?" I smirked, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well I can't help it if I have to look at you the whole time~" she answered back, her fingers seeping through the sides of my Caribbean blue sports bra.

I raised my arms, giving her permission to remove it from me.

"You know, it is kind of unfair that I'm in nothing but boxers and you're here covering yourself up. That's just mean Lapis~" she whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. Tossing the useless material to the side, I felt Peridot trace her tongue in between my breasts.

"I bet that bra was a little tight. Need me to loosen you up again?~" she said, licking and biting at her lips temptingly.

"You're so cute when you act all seductive." I winced, feeling her tongue at my neck.

"Who said I was acting~" She smiled before biting at my collar. I covered my mouth, a muffled moan escaping through the cracks, as she began to suck.

**Peridot POV:**

I moved my head upward, continuing my stream of kisses until I found my way to the blunette's mouth, making out intensely.

I traced my hands down Lapis' sides and tugging at the hem of her shorts, sliding my hand gently downward. Grabbing at her behind, I pulled her onto me, keeping her on my hips as I reversed toward the bed.

"Smooth" she smiled as I turned around and dropped her onto the bed, legs still wrapped around my waist.

I broke the kiss, licking down her neck and shoulders, making her loosen her legs. I chuckled softly, planting a quick kiss on the blunette's cheek before continuing my misdeeds.

With my left hand I grabbed at Lapis' breast. I don't know which one but I began groping it, massaging the skin and twirling my fingers here and there.

_And Lapis thought she was gonna get a taste of me. Ha!_

Slowly I lowered my hand, still sucking at the blunette's collar and neck. I rubbed her left hip in circular motions making her gasp.

"How did y-you know I w-was sensitive there?" Lapis stuttered between moans

"Its always better to study before taking a test~" I winked at her, moving my mouth over her nipple and sucking softly.

Another gasp left her mouth and I took it as cue to move my hand, shifting my index and middle fingers on top of her area.

I began to massage the folds, not going in yet. I moved my fingers in circular motions, making Lapis grunt in impatient frustration.

With the bottom area of my palm, I pushed down on her clitoris.

 _'And finally she's making some movement',_ I thought, pressing my middle finger in. She arched her back, gasping in pleasure. _'Because why else would she be gasping?'_

I basically drilled my fingers into her slit, thrusting in and out nice and easy like.

"Ah~ P-Peridot~" Lapis moaned. I stopped, removing my fingers

"Yes, Lapis~" I said in a smug. She only grunted at my teasing, an indication that I was not teasing enough.

"Peri are you gonna, you know, finish?" The bluenette whispered embarrassed for some reason.

"Finish what? Can you be more specific?"

"You know" she mumbled quietly.

"And what might that be Lapis~"

"Finish doing me" Lapis blushed.

"Ask me nicely~"  _this seems so harsh. Hilarious._

"Peridot please continue" I glanced at her, gesturing her to finish her sentence off properly. "Peridot please touch me more. I want you to eat me out"

Chuckling quietly, I bent down, inserting my fingers back into Lapis. With my other hand, I placed my tape recorder back underneath the bed.

_'Like hell I'm going to miss an opportunity like this!'_

I smiled as she started her panting and muffles moans once more.

The bluenette quickly grabbed onto my ruffled hair, pulling on it softly, _not wanting to interrupt me I guess._

Lowering my head, I licked up her thigh. My hand still teasing her clit.

**Nobody POV:**

In the living room a certain Latino girl had been stirring a bit in her sleep.

"Ugh. My head. Hey Peri-dactle you got any pain pills? Peri?"

A loud moan and a creaking of the upstairs bed could be heard from the other side of the ocean.  
"Heh, wait 'til Pearl gets a load of this."

Amethyst smirked looking over at the taller girl. She looked cute when she slept. Gentle. Not angry or worried. It turned Amethyst on a bit, not to mention the pleasurable noises  **not**  helping her from Peri's bedroom.

Crawling on the floor, Amethyst looked at Pearl closely. Pecking her nose softly. The taller girl stirred, fluttering her eyes open.

"Ame? Whats wrong?" Pearl whispered, kinda still tired.

"Listen." The shorter girl said pointing her finger upwards.

Pearl's eyes jerked open, "A-Are they really-?" she looked over at a nodding Amethyst.

"Hey, P, the bathroom's still open if you wanna-" the shorter girl was cut off by a pair of lips pressed forcefully to hers.

Pearl broke the kiss with a wink, rising from the sheets in nothing but her underwear.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"

 

"Ah~ P-Peri! God! H-Harder, Peridot!" The Hawaiian girl cried, pushing the smaller girl's head further down. Blonde locks seeping in between her tan fingers.

Peridot did as she was told, digging her tongue deeper and thrusting it harder. Something liquid ran down her chin but her hands stayed too occupied to remove it.

A few more laps had gone on with the taller girl muffling the other's name between grunts and moans until eventually Lapis came.

"Well." Peridot stated before licking the edge of her lips, "Amethyst and Pearl are pretty loud."

"Wha? I'm sorry, I think I temporarily lost my ability to hear"

"Don't be modest. I'm not that good."

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm sorry. I'm blocked out at this point. Can't write smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it looks (and sounds) like it would describe a disease or a bad attitude, pulchritudinous actually describes a person of breathtaking, heartbreaking...beauty.
> 
> Let's be honest: Your opportunities for using this word in casual conversation are probably pretty slim. But, just in case, let's do a quick run-down on the pronunciation: Pulchritudinous: "pul-kruh-TOO-di-nuhs." And one last note about this 15-letter, 5-syllable beast (which may win the award for least-beautiful word meaning "beautiful"): It's only used to describe people


End file.
